1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for automating responses to expressions from an executing computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
During testing within the development cycle of a software product, there are tasks that often become repetitive and require user intervention in order to proceed. Such tasks are typically performed by a test team that familiarizes themselves with the product and test process. Due to this, the time period during which testing can occur is limited by the availability of the testing team. Within the human element of testing other problems exist, such as when one person who has expertise in a certain component or section of the testing leaves the project/team, then new team members be brought up to speed and become familiar all over again. The software development team may document tester operations and procedures for later use.
Automation programs are one method currently used to automate the testing process and reduce reliance on testers. Automation programs record the sequences of actions that need to be performed in order to execute a process successfully, while removing the possibility of error introduction. Automation tools are mainly composed of large and complex systems that are in charge of not only the execution of the jobs, but also monitoring them, recording the results, and documenting each specific run period.